Pulled to Pieces
by Thus Spake The Pancake
Summary: Old chickens come home to roost after Seto Kaiba has a serious meltdown that lands him in a situation he has never faced before, and he's forced to face the concept that not EVERYBODY is out for themselves. But is this something he can ever accept?
1. Chapter 1

_Pulled to Pieces_

It all began one night in the middle of November, when Mokuba awoke to a chilly, disorienting darkness. He'd been sleeping for what felt like years, and had no idea what time it was. Coughing, he slowly raised himself into a sitting position before cocooning himself in his comforter and sliding out of bed. The world spun around him as he attempted to find steady footing, and after a moment of tottering back and forth and making sure he wasn't going to suffocate right then and there on whatever gunk was infesting his lungs, he finally succeeded in stumbling out of his room and wandered out into the hallway. Everything was weirdly quiet; it appeared the housekeepers, chef, and other personnel had all gone home. Even the butler was nowhere to be found, which was odd, considering that his hours had been extended temporarily after Mokuba's recent diagnosis of pneumonia. The child understood that his brother was dealing with the busiest time of year at Kaiba Corporation all by himself, but he couldn't help feeling a little sad that he hadn't seen or spoken to Seto in nearly a week-although he felt guiltier about not being able to assist. He figured that maybe his brother had tried to stop by while he was asleep, but it was always the butler waking him up for medicine, food, and fluids. Except now, not even the butler was anywhere to be found.

He frowned slightly as he approached his brother's bedroom. The door was just barely cracked open, and when Mokuba pushed his way through, he saw that his brother wasn't there. The alarm clock on the dresser let him know that it was just after half past five in the morning, which explained the lack of staff (although they'd be arriving soon), but why wasn't his brother in bed? Mokuba briefly considered that maybe he woke up extra early for work stuff, which was unfortunate since Mokuba was hoping to lie beside him until his alarm went off at about a quarter after six, when he normally awoke, just to spend a few minutes near his brother. Still, Seto's bed didn't look like it'd been slept in at all. A sudden thud resounded from around the corner of the bedroom, in an adjacent area that was technically a giant walk-in closet that Seto frequently used to developing new duel disk prototypes, along with other pieces of brand-new technology. Mokuba frowned slightly and slipped quietly through his brother's room and knocked on the door gently; however, when he received no response, he carefully opened the door and peered through, only to be shocked by the situation in front of him.

Folders, paper clips, and loose sheets of paper carpeted the floor around the oversized steel desk Seto used to construct his prototypes, and coffee mugs had been haphazardly stacked on both the outer corners of the desk and on the window ledge behind the desk. Screwdrivers, nuts, bolts, wiring, and computer chips blended together in a sort of metallic hurricane on a table behind Seto, who was hunched over his laptop on the other side of the room while attempting to assemble (or possibly disassemble) something. Everything was in complete chaotic disarray, something that his tidy and organized brother just didn't allow to happen, but the real shocker came when Seto's eyes met Mokuba's, and the child was able to see just how off things really were with his brother. Seto's blue eyes were dull, slightly reddened, and accompanied by dark circles that were remarkably accentuated by his unusually sallow skin. He was wearing a pair of rumpled pajamas and his hair was messy and dirty, even sticking out at odd angles.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked carefully after a moment, slightly caught off guard by the fact that his brother continued to fumble with a screwdriver and a piece of machinery, and failed to acknowledge his presence aside from the initial glance. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Seto responded, his voice slightly crackly from lack of use. "I have a lot to finish before the end of the week, and I'm the only one who can get it done, so…"

Mokuba shifted his weight awkwardly from one foot to the other and wrapped his comforter around himself more tightly as he watched his brother, who seemed whirl back and forth around the office between the computer and whatever gadget he was working on even more quickly after the child's entrance.

"I'm sorry, Seto, I wish I could help somehow…" Mokuba offered weakly, his guilt intensifying as he attempted to stifle a cough. His brother looked so stressed and so tired, and he couldn't help but to think it was his fault. It didn't help that Seto didn't respond; he simply continued on with his work until the piece he was trying to assemble appeared to not align properly somehow, and it slipped from his grasp, wires and bolts falling to the floor, where they mixed in with other small parts. The elder Kaiba let out a curse as he slammed the rest of the machine onto the desk, and in an attempt to offer some sort of assistance, Mokuba tried to quickly gather the parts from the floor, much to his brother's chagrin.

"Leave it alone," Seto shouted just as Mokuba picked up a piece. "Don't touch anything."

Mokuba let it fall back to the floor and drew back immediately, as if he'd touched fire. "Seto, I was just trying to help pick up the pieces that fell down…"

"You're not helping. Go back to your room, you're just distracting me. I don't even know why you're here."

The little Kaiba's mouth dropped open in disbelief; while his brother was often curt and aggressively to the point with his employees, he wasn't ever remotely short with him. Mokuba shook his head before wrapping himself even more tightly with the blanket and giving his answer.

"I've been feeling like crap, and I just wanted to talk to you."

Seto finally slammed the prototype on the table and turned around, his eyes full of impatience and frustration. "Mokuba, I don't have time for this. I recognize you're not well enough to work, but that doesn't change the fact that I have even more to do by myself and very little time to finish it. Besides, I've made sure you have all you need to get better, which means you have no real reason to be here. I don't have time to deal with this. Now go."

Logically, Mokuba knew that his brother was out of his mind. It was already blatantly obvious, given his unkempt appearance and erratic behavior, but emotionally, it still hit pretty hard, perhaps even more so thanks to the damage pneumonia was doing to his body and his own behavior. He frowned and took a step back, keeping his narrowed eyes locked on his brother's.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Gozaburo."

Seto's expression was unreadable and his face seemed to lose even more color, but Mokuba wasn't interested in continuing the conversation any longer. He turned around and went back to his own room and curled up in bed again as tears begin to slip out of his eyes. He wasn't sure if they were due to the pain in his heart or to the guilt of what he had said to his brother upon his departure-that in itself was a doozy. He let himself cry, but only minutes later, he could hear his brother screaming curses at their late adoptive father, punctuated by loud crashing sounds and slamming doors. Mokuba stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He had gone too far, and needed to let his brother know he didn't mean it. While Seto's cold dismissiveness did resemble Gozaburo, Mokuba knew he was very much not like that man-his brother's heart was too good, it was just a little broken.

He padded down on back to his brother's bedroom, then leaned against the wall right outside of it, wincing as he listened to years of pain burst through the weakened seams of the overly cocky and stoic mask his brother wore. Mokuba let out a breath, and finally let the overwhelming guilt in his gut drive him into having the courage to enter the room, his eyes widening as he noted the shards of broken lamps and light bulbs and maybe a vase or two littering the flood around the bed, along with dozens of novels that had been forcefully ejected from the bookcase. His brother was leaning against the wall face-first, his entire body trembling, with one arm held over his head. A thick streak of blood was visible on that arm through a torn sleeve. Mokuba took a step forward, gingerly kicking a piece of a lamp aside, and also attracting his brother's attention. The elder Kaiba turned around, an expression of pure rage on his face.

"Seto, I'm so sorry-"

"Shut your mouth." Seto's voice was was low and controlled, but his body still trembled as his eyes flashed bright with fury. For the first time in his life, Mokuba was truly afraid of his big brother, the only person who had loved him and stuck with him through everything. He barely recognized the young man standing before him.

He wasn't Seto anymore. He was Kaiba, and everything that name entailed.

"Big Brother…" Mokuba whispered, tears welling up in his eyes, backing up against a wall as the elder brother walked forward. He crossed his arms over his chest and gripped his elbows in an attempt to calm himself down and put a barrier of defense up for whatever was about to happen.

"You know sometimes I wished you never existed?" Seto said flatly, crossing his own arms, and staring dead into Mokuba's eyes. "Do you know how hard it was being expected to fix everything, even when I was nothing more than a child myself? How much time and energy I spent trying to save you every single time some worthless wannabe exploited my ties to you to threaten my company?"

His brother's tone was as if he was going over his daily schedule with his secretary, but the vitriol cut through Mokuba like a hot knife through butter, yet he was completely frozen. This was not particularly helpful when just seconds later, Seto lunged forward, pinning Mokuba in place by slamming his hands on the wall on both the left and right side of the child.

"But I did. I did everything for you," Seto finally shouted, then grabbed the child and sent him sailing a few feet before he hit the floor, nicking his hands a bit on a stray piece of glass, likely from one of the lightbulbs. Mokuba cringed and braced his body as he felt himself being lifted up and thrown once more, this time toward the back of the room.

"_Because I am not Gozaburo_!" Seto screamed, and made another start towards Mokuba, who had started to cry and was struggling to breathe between his tears and his illness. Luckily for him, though, that was when Roland the bodyguard -who had just arrived to begin his six AM shift-rushed into the room.

"Sir, I—oh, no…" he said, falling silent as soon as he registered the scene, glancing back and forth between Mokuba and Seto, who yelled for him to help and get out, respectively. He hesitated for a moment before looking back at his employer, shaking his head.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm sorry to disobey, but I can't let you hurt your brother. You'll thank me later on, I think," he said carefully, holding his hands up as he walked forward to indicate he meant no harm but didn't intend on backing down.

"I am your boss, you will do as I say!" Seto declared, attempting to drive him out of the room. Roland grabbed onto his arms before managing to pin him down, then looked over at Mokuba, a knowing look on his face.

"Mokuba, go call your doctor," he urged the child. "And follow his instructions."

He rushed to his room as fast as he could, grabbed his phone, and immediately called their doctor as he went back to keep an eye on the situation. Luckily, he was connected after just two rings, and immediately informed the doctor of his brother's meltdown.

"Is he still attempting to hurt himself or anybody else?"

"Kind of, yeah," Mokuba said, cringing as he watched Roland struggle to keep Seto restrained. "Our bodyguard is keeping him down though."

"All right," the doctor responded. "What you need to do is call for emergency. They will sedate him and bring him in. I will meet you at the hospital." The man hung up before Mokuba could protest about the ambulance and likely law enforcement as well showing up at the mansion, which he was sure was on purpose. Still, he was left with no other choice, and he dialed for help. It wasn't long at all before cops and emergency medical people had infiltrated the room. It took Roland and two other cops to restrain Seto enough for the paramedics to give him a shot to sedate him, and within moments, the raging storm had evanesced, and Seto fell completely limp in their arms. Mokuba watched, horrified, as his brother was strapped into a stretcher and immediately pushed out.

Roland took a few breaths before turning to the trembling kid. He squatted down and clapped both hands on his shoulders, immediately noting the heat emanating from the child's feverish body. "Mokuba, I know this is difficult, but you are still ill. You need to go back to bed." Mokuba bristled at this, despite knowing full well that Roland was listed as Seto's backup should anything happen to him.

"No, Dr. Kurata wants to meet me at the hospital. I won't be able to sleep without knowing what's happening with Seto anyhow," the kid said firmly. Roland exhaled slowly, then nodded reluctantly.

"Understandable. Let's go."

On the way to the hospital, Mokuba made a phone call to Yugi Mutoh, knowing that his brother didn't particularly like the other duelist, but respected him nonetheless. In all honesty, Mokuba wasn't exactly sure why he was calling Yugi aside from the fact that he just needed someone to lean on, and not only was Yugi was one of the only few people in the world Mokuba trusted completely, he was also gentle and comforting, which Mokuba really needed more than anything. And just as reliable as he'd ever been, the spiky haired boy immediately promised Mokuba that he'd meet him at the hospital as soon as possible.

[Author's Note: So this story is basically a redo of a story I wrote about five years ago called Daisy. Since then, I've gained new perspectives on things, and now that I've FINALLY been bitten by the writing bug again, I've decided this story needed to be updated as well. It was always one of my pet fics and my favorite I ever wrote. So please sit tight, and I hope even the readers who stuck by the first time will find something new to enjoy about the second time!]


	2. Chapter 2

_Pulled to Pieces_

[A/N: Just wanted to say thank you so much for the lovely reviews! It's been so long since I've been able to write creatively, so please excuse me while I work to really get back into it. Special thanks to MegaDuck, lalalei, and Chikorita-Trainer1. You guys have no idea how warm and fuzzy it makes me feel to know that people from almost half a decade ago are still reading my stuff and actually remembered my stuff, haha. THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN!]

By the time Roland and Mokuba reached the hospital, it appeared that the place was just getting into its daily grind. Doctors and nurses were bustling in and out of the hospital, laughing and exchanging greetings and farewells, and Mokuba noticed an orderly unlocking the automatic doors to the urgent care just a few doors down from the emergency room entrance. Once he and Roland entered, Mokuba immediately clambered onto a chair in the waiting area, shivering as he suppressed a cough, while Roland went to speak with a triage nurse. Moments later, he turned around and headed back to Mokuba.

"They're still getting him situated," he informed Mokuba. "We just have to wait a bit."

Mokuba nodded silently and continued to observe the ebb and flow of hospital activity as Roland continued to type and scroll on his phone, and occasionally ducked outside to take calls. This pattern continued for what felt like forever, although in reality, it was only half an hour, give or take. Finally, Yugi and Joey rushed in, and a wave of relief crashed over Mokuba as they took a seat on either side of him, just as Roland was excusing himself once again.

"Thanks for coming. I…I don't really know why I called you, I know this is different, but…I guess I'm scared. This has never happened before, not even at his worst…"

Yugi frowned and leaned forward, eyeing the child closely. "No, it's okay, we're always here for you guys, but let's back up a little here. What happened? Is he hurt?"

Mokuba shook his head, steadfastly staring down at the tiled floor. "We had kind of a fight, and Seto just lost it. I mean, he's had meltdowns before, which is why I called his doctor, but nothing like this." He paused to wipe away the tears welling in his eyes and sniffed. "It's my fault though. I said something really bad to him."

"What'd you say?" Joey asked, an unusual seriousness clouding his normally clownish disposition.

"I called him Gozaburo," Mokuba told them quietly after a brief pause. Neither Yugi nor Joey responded right away to this; they were both aware that Gozaburo Kaiba was a very sore spot for Seto Kaiba, and for good reason, but they'd never really known the full extent of it. But by the way Mokuba was talking, it was almost like what he'd done was unforgivable, and he was sure he lost his brother forever.

Joey let out a low whistle and leaned back, then clapped his hand on Mokuba's shoulder a few times.

"Daddy issues will do it every time," he said knowingly. "But I know you two can move past it."

"I don't know about that. He's been so stressed out and exhausted, and I pushed him too far. He even admitted he wished I never existed…not that I can blame him…"

"Oh, Mokuba, I'm sure you'll work this out. We all say things we don't mean, especially when we're stressed or just not feeling well." Yugi's attempt at comfort did not go unnoticed by Mokuba, but he also couldn't help feeling rather pessimistic about the words that were spoken. Seto didn't let anybody close, and the only person in the entire world he was close to had intentionally hurt him. How does anyone get over that?

"Why don't you come home with me? You really don't look well, maybe you could use a nap," Yugi suggested. "A little rest goes a long way, and I'll be right there if you need anything."

"Yeah, and I can stay here with your brother. I'll let you know when he comes to," Joey offered.

Mokuba gaped up at Joey in disbelief. "Look, I appreciate you coming down here, Joey, but Seto already attacked _me_. I don't think any of us want to know what he'd do to you. You guys hate each other, why would you volunteer to wait around for him for who knows how long?"

"Because I have absolutely nothing else to do."

"They have him heavily sedated, Mokuba, he won't be awake anytime soon, and when he does, I doubt he'll be up for much arguing."

Another voice had cut in before Mokuba could respond, and the three boys looked over to see that Roland had just returned. The man tucked his phone into his jacket pocket and turned to Mokuba. "There is a meeting at Kaiba Corp I need to oversee. I don't think you should spend be alone in your current condition. And if you are still willing to wait for Mr. Kaiba to come to...?" Roland looked at Joey expectantly, and the blonde nodded.

"Wait, my brother had a meeting today...?" Mokuba asked, puzzled. Even though he hadn't been to the office with his brother for an extended time, he still knew when all the meetings were. Apparently he was much more out of it than even he realized.

"Ah, forget about it, Mokuba, you've got more important things to do, like getting better," Joey assured him before turning to Roland. "We've got this." Roland thanked both of them and bowed out. Yugi turned and took Mokuba's hand, gently coaxing him into standing up.

"Tristan will come and pick us up," he told Mokuba. "We can stop and get some more medicine, if there's anything in particular you'd like." Yugi waved over at Joey, who threw the two a sloppy salute as they left.

A little while later, a nurse poked her head into the lobby.

"Joey Wheeler?" The blonde nodded. "You can come with me back to the room."

Joey suddenly felt a little nervous as he followed the petite woman to a room on the far side of the hospital. She paused outside before opening the door.

"He's not awake yet, but when he does, he'll still be pretty out of it. So there shouldn't be any issues, but if he becomes agitated, just press the blue button on the wall by his bed and some doctors will come assist." She smiled at him and opened the door, and Joey entered. The room was chilly, which was a bit of a surprise, considering Joey generally had the opposite complaint about hospitals; when he visited Serenity briefly before her eye surgery, he could just barely tolerate the excessive heat. It felt like he was stuck in some kind of torturous broken sauna, or-to be more accurate-hell.

Joey wandered over and kicked back in the chair near the window. Kaiba was asleep in the hospital bed just across the room, his slow, heavy breathing noticeable to Joey all the way over to his chair. He was only covered by a thin cream-colored sheet, which seemed ridiculous given the mildly shivery room temperature. A white and blue lined quilt had been neatly folded and placed at the foot of the bed, and after a moment's temptation of snagging it for himself, Joey picked it up and draped it over Kaiba. The blonde straightened the quilt a bit before returning to his chair and pulling out his phone, which he discovered was dead. Fantastic. The thing officially had the same entertainment value as a brick. He rolled his eyes and shoved it back into his pocket, then shifted his attention to Kaiba.

Joey felt a bit like a creep by watching him while he was asleep, but it's not like there were that many alternative options. Besides, he had to admit that it was mildly fascinating. Kaiba never seemed like he was even capable of resting; the guy was always alert and on his guard, staying aggressively on top of everything going on around him. Yet here he was, completely oblivious to the world and all that was happening in it, and so motionless that Joey would have questioned whether or not he was even alive had it not been for the fact he could hear Kaiba's breathing.

He sighed and leaned back, wondering what had possessed him to volunteer for this. The day already felt like it had been forever, and it wasn't even anywhere near noon yet. He didn't know how this was going to play out, but what he did know was that he was going to have a long time to mull over every possible outcome to all this.

Lucky him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pulled to Pieces_

Just as Joey had expected, the day had dragged on slower than a geriatric tortoise. Still, noon came and went, with Kaiba remaining motionless and unconscious. It wasn't much of a surprise; whatever they sedated him with was strong, and that combined with the fact that Kaiba hadn't slept for who knew how long meant there was a possibility he'd be out for the rest of the week.

Well, maybe not, but it _seemed_ plausible to Joey.

He leaned back in his chair and eyed the telephone near the hospital bed, which he'd noticed a couple hours earlier. He'd spent that time debating himself on whether or not he should risk using it. Sure, Kaiba _looked_ dead to the world for the foreseeable future, but with Joey's luck, the second he got ahold of Yugi would also be the second Kaiba would wake and get ahold of _him_. And like Mokuba said—the guy was off his rocker to the point he attacked the person he loved the most in the world.

But on the other hand, Tristan was probably still hanging at Yugi's, and could likely be convinced to bring him a phone charger…

Ultimately, it seemed worth the risk. Joey carefully approached Kaiba's bedside, taking note of the soft, consistent snoring that became more audible the closer he got. Smirking, he reached for the receiver mounted right above the bed, and quickly dialed Yugi's number before moving away as far from the bed as the corded phone would let him. It only rang once before the familiar cheery voice of an elderly man greeted him at the other end of the call.

"Game shop, how can I help you?"

"Hey, Gramps! It's Joey. I'm lookin' for Yugi, is he around?"

"Ah, Joseph, I've heard you're probably having quite the day…oh, Yugi! Phone for you!"

Before Joey could even respond to Yugi's grandpa's statement, his friend's voice piped up on the line, a comfort he didn't even realize he needed at the moment.

"Joey?"

"Yeah, it's me! Just wanted to check in, Kaiba's still out. How's the little guy?"

"The same, actually. He finally fell asleep about an hour or so ago. We tried to call you to see how things are going but couldn't get through. I finally managed to convince him that if something happened you'd call though," Yugi said. "Tristan said your phone probably died."

"Yeah, well, give him a gold star for cracking the case," Joey sighed, rolling his eyes. "But hey, that's actually why I'm calling-if he's still there, can you have him bring me my charger? It's in his truck."

"Uh, sure, he went to go pick up some snacks Mokuba asked for, but I'll send him when he gets back," Yugi assured him. "So Kaiba's all right then?"

"Thanks, man. And yeah, nothing new on this front. I think he's hibernating. Probably won't wake until spring."

Yugi chuckled, and Joey could almost see him shaking his head. "All right. Keep us posted, let me know when your phone is all powered up."

Joey bid his friend goodbye and quickly went to hang up the phone. As he did so, Kaiba moaned and shifted slightly. Joey jumped back, bracing himself, and watched as Kaiba finally started to wake up. His eyes opened slowly, then blinked rapidly, as if to get his focus, and after he seemed to do so, he drew in a long, slow breath before weakly raising himself up on his elbows and surveying the room through slightly squinted eyes, thanks to the the bright hospital lighting being ironically inhospitable to the freshly awakened. When Kaiba finally discovered Joey leaning against the wall to his right, a slightly watered-down version of his characteristic glare flickered across his face as he let himself drop back on the bed, muttering to himself as he rubbed his eyes roughly with the heels of his hands.

"Hello to you, too, sleepyhead," Joey taunted half-heartedly, somewhat surprised that this was the reaction his presence was receiving. He relaxed and flopped back down in the chair. "So what's up?"

"Considering you're here, for some reason, I'm sure you're already aware," Kaiba responded, and although his voice was crackling from being asleep, it was still full of the bitterness Joey had come to expect; however, his face told a different story—one of defeat. The blonde simply nodded at first, but when the silence became too thick to handle, he decided to thin it out by going for broke.

"Yeah, we got the story, all right. All the way from Mokuba being sick, to you being a lunatic, to him calling you by your father's name, and ending with you being an even bigger lunatic when you told him you wished you didn't have a brother and attacked him."

At first, Kaiba didn't respond. He didn't move or speak at all, and if Joey hadn't been able to see that he was staring intently at the ceiling, he would have thought that Kaiba had passed out again.

"I didn't mean it," Kaiba said, his voice quiet and flat.

Joey leaned back in his chair and stretched, crossing his arms behind his head. "That's what I told him. You've been dealing with things and just lost control. But you and I both know that, yeah, you did mean it."

Kaiba's head snapped towards Joey, his eyes glowing with indignation. "Absolutely not. You have no idea how I feel about my brother, so—"

"Actually, yeah, I do. I've seen it, Kaiba," Joey interjected, standing up and crossing his arms. "No matter how hard you try to keep Yugi and me at arm's length, we keep getting pulled into your family drama one way or the other, and even if you don't want to admit it, we've seen you go through a lot. We've even been through a lot along with you. We know who you are. I mean, I won't say it's always a _favorable_ view—"

"Wheeler. Get on with it already," Kaiba interjected, rubbing his temples. Joey couldn't help chuckling a bit and mentally patted himself on the back—he knew that Kaiba knew he was right, so he pressed on.

"Plus I'm a big brother too, and I know how hard it is to always worry about a sibling when you're still a kid yourself. Yeah, I was forced to grow up apart from my sister. And I love her to death, I really do. But there were times growing up where I wished I didn't have someone to worry about when there was nothing I could do about it. Not to mention how much I missed her. And I know you had the opposite experience, which I can imagine is even harder—you were all each other had. He looked to you for everything, and that's a lot of pressure." Joey let out a long exhale and shook his head.

"It's okay to feel that way, Kaiba. It doesn't mean you love him any less. It means that, contrary to all evidence, you're human. Now stop pretending you're not and get your act together. There's still a kid that needs you. And I know you need him, too."

Even though Kaiba's response was to just lie there unresponsively, Joey knew he'd been heard and was right. Otherwise, Kaiba would have been tearing him a new one. He walked over so he was standing right beside him, shrugging his jacket on again.

"Look, I'm going to go out and wait for Tristan. I'll let the nurse know you're awake now. I'll be back later to see what's going on." Kaiba grunted in response, and the second Joey exited the room, he couldn't help breaking into a huge smile. Perhaps he had a future in motivational speaking.

[A/N: I know, I know, late update. But hey, at least this one ends on a positive-ish note! Updates will still be a bit sporadic, but I'll try to be better about it. As always, I appreciate reviews and feedback! I hope everybody's doing well and staying safe through this crazy time we're going through!]


End file.
